1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the construction of vehicles, especially rail vehicles, and provides a system to prevent a window intruding into a cab in the event of an impact and a vehicle including the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rail vehicles usually have a driver's cab with a windshield fixed to a skin constituting the esthetic envelope of the vehicle, providing a windshield/body connection with good aerodynamics. However, the skin has a structure that is not designed to resist major impacts, the rigidity of the vehicle being provided by an independent structure, so that in the event of a violent impact with an obstacle that breaks the skin, the windshield is projected into the driver's cab, endangering the life of the driver.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate these problems by proposing a simple and economical system to prevent a windshield intruding into a cab of a rail vehicle in the event of an impact.